1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating module adapted to different electronic devices and capable of enhancing heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic device is equipped with a fan in general for generating an air flow therein, so as to dissipate heat generated by internal electronic components of the electronic device. Accordingly, the internal electronic components can function normally with an adequate temperature. Since there is a trend for the electronic device to have designs of light weight, thin thickness, short and small size, a certain internal electronic component, such as an automatic voltage regulator, is often located on a lee side of another electronic component relative to the fan. In other words, the certain internal electronic component is often disposed in a position where the air flow is hard to achieve. As a result, the heat generated by the certain internal electronic component can not be dissipated in time, so as to reduce heat dissipating efficiency and to further result in abnormal functioning.
A conventional solution to solve above drawbacks is to dispose an additional air guiding plate for guiding air to the certain internal electronic component, so as to cool the certain internal electronic component by convection. However, the conventional air guiding plate is a fixed structural design, i.e. the conventional air guiding plate can not be adjusted with respect to different electronic devices. In other words, the conventional air guiding plate with the fixed structural design can only be adapted to a specific electronic device, i.e. it needs different air guiding plates for implementation of the different electronic devices. In such a manner, the conventional air guiding plate lacks for compatibility and further results in disadvantaging manufacture.